Hey There Kagome
by celiamieraken
Summary: Those two were best friends. Course they did everything together. People on the streets would mistake them as a couple. But after getting seperated by the college they attended, what brings them back together? Songfic. Oneshot. Reviews Please!


**Hey There Kagome**

AN: Hey guys! I know 2 stories in one day makes me go WOOT WOOT! But I've been reciting this story in my head one too many times so I just had to type it on MW (Microsoft Word) or else I'd forget it. Also I would've published this YESTERDAY but I had to get off the comp or else my mom was gonna go berserk. But please enjoy and don't forget to check out "Memories Somewhat Revived" (Don't try using search for it cuz it won't show up for some reason but just go to my profile and you'll find it!) and "Teardrops on my Guitar". Enjoy! Oh and OOC warning!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach (some bleach characters are used at the end of the author's note when the story's done) or the song "Hey There Delilah" I changed it to "Hey There Kagome" but the tune and most of the lyrics belong to the Plain White-Ts

* * *

~KPOV (Kagome's POV)~

Inuyasha and I were best friends. Man nothing was ever the same around him. I'd always drive to his house whenever I was scared and he'd always knock on my window of need to talk about his girlfriend Kinky-hoe. (Well her name's Kikyo but she's such a bitch. I don't understand what Inuyasha sees in her **rolls eyes**) Of course he dumped her after he caught her making out with Naraku. Disgusting. I'd always be there for him even though it was raining and he'd always hold me when I'm sad even though it was at 2 in the morning.

We attended high school together and it seemed like a miracle that we had all our classes together. After we graduated we were both smart enough to get accepted and earn a full scholarship to colleges in America. But they weren't the same. I got accepted to NYU and Inuyasha got accepted to Northwestern.

We promised to see each other and communicate through Skype every night despite our classes and work. I never really fell in love with him or anything. He was just my best friend…right?

* * *

~IPOV (Inuyasha's POV)~

I loved Kagome with everything I had. It always made me happy that she would come to ME and not her other friends for comfort. It made me happy that she would always be there. But the colleges we attended separated us. Every night in Chicago at 8 pm, I'd call her and make sure she was at her apartment and we would sign in on Skype and talk for an hour or two.

I never got to tell her how I felt for her but I knew what I was. A coward. I was afraid that she would reject me. I was afraid that after she rejected me, she wouldn't talk to me at all. So I took the time to write a song dedicated to her just to let her know.

* * *

~KPOV~

I'm kidding myself. He's not just a best friend. He's the one guy that I would definitely stay with forever. And ever. But I could never tell him. Yep, I know. I'm the little girl who crawls under the bed from the truth in fear of rejection. I signed in on Skype and set up my webcam. He talked to me and said,

"I have something to tell you."

I had a puzzled look on my face when he went to get his guitar and started tuning the strings. Then he started.

"Hey there Kagome, what's it like in New York City

I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty

Yes you do. Times Square can't shine as bright as you

I swear it's true."

Inside my heart fluttered like wings finally knowing how to fly. His voice was so peaceful. It was the kind of voice that calmed you down no matter what.

"Hey there Kagome, don't you worry about the distance

I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen, close your eyes

Listen to my voice, it's my disguise

I'm by your side.

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me,

What you do to me."

My eyes started to tear up. It was just so….. sweet.

"Hey there Kagome, I know times are getting hard

But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar

We'll have it good. We'll have the we knew we would

My word is good."

We're not even together! Well…the people on the streets would mistake us as a couple. Literally, they would. If they already hadn't.

"Hey there Kagome, I've got so much left to say

If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away

I'd write it all. Even more in love with me, you'd fall

We'd have it all.

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me"

What did I do to him? Really what did I do? I'm always so clueless!

"A thousand miles seems pretty far

But they've got planes and trains and cars

I'd walk to you if I had no other way

Kagome, I can promise you that by the time that we get through

The world will never ever be the same

And you're to blame

"Hey there Kagome, you be good and don't you miss me

Two more years and you'll be done with school

And I'll be making history like I do

You know it's all because of you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there Kagome, here's to you

This one's for you."

In my head I was pretending to scream at him, "ARE YOU INSANE? OF COURSE I MISS YOU! HOW CAN I NOT? I LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

"Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me."

He put the guitar back in its place and asked, "How was it?"

* * *

~IPOV~

My heart was pounding as I put back the guitar back where it was. What if she rejected me? I would be gone…..lifeless. I walked back to my laptop and asked,

"How was it?"

She smiled with fresh tears and asked back,

"Do you love me, Inuyasha?"

I blushed and stuttered, "Y-y-yes, I do."

She smiled really wide then.

"I love you, too, Yasha. Was that song for me?"

My heart literally jumped for joy and I automatically went to go place tickets for NYC online. Of course she wouldn't know that. As I typed, I said,

"Yep, that was only for you Kagome. Only you."

"What are you typing?"

I really was typing the times and searching for the earliest times to get there. But I definitely wasn't gonna tell her that.

"Oh nothing. Just a report that's due on Friday."

"Hey, Yasha. I have to go now ok? I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you. Mwah."

I smiled. "Love you, too. See ya later."

We signed off and I smiled again. My tickets were to leave at 3 in the morning and get there at 7. (Its probably not accurate but oh well. Let's just say it include driving from the airport)

I set my alarm at 2:00 am because I had to put the suitcases in the car, drive to the airport, and go through all that security check and stuff. I enjoyed my nap on the plane and got my stuff and called a taxi.

Kagome has NO clue what's in for her today.

* * *

~KPOV~

I woke up at precisely 6:30 am to take my daily walk outside. It takes about an hour to walk 2 miles for me so I got back to my apartment around 7:30. I got inside and saw that there was another pair of shoes that wasn't mine. They looked like Inuyasha's…Oh no way he's not here! He would've told me! Wait why would he be here in the first place?

Then everything came back to me from last night.

Flashback

"_Yep, that was only for you, Kagome. Only you."_

"_What are you typing?"_

"_Oh nothing. Just a report that's due this Friday."_

"_Hey Yasha, I got to go now ok? I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you. Mwah."_

"_I love you too. See ya later."_

End Flashback

I smiled. It just seemed so right. The two best friends that finally understand their feelings for one another….

I gasped as my vision got blocked by a pair of hands and a familiar voice asked,

"Guess who, Kagome?"

I whirled around to see Inuyasha behind my chair. I squealed and pulled him into a tight hug. He swung me around and I started spitting out questions.

"How-When-Where'd you find the spare key? Oh right I told you. When'd you get here? How'd you get here? OH FORGET IT! You're here with me right now and that's all I care about! OHMAGOODNESS!"

* * *

~IPOV~

I released her from her hug that was nearly choking me and looked in her chocolate eyes. I leaned down and kissed her and it became so passionate. She stepped back and looked at me with her eyes literally shining.

"Don't ever leave me, Kagome. Ever. I don't know what I would do without you," I said as I nuzzled my head in the crook of her neck.

I felt her arms wrap around my head in and slightly squeezed.

"Never."

* * *

AN: Once again, SAPPY at the end but it was ok I guess. Please review! Once again flames are welcomed but please don't be too harsh.

Ichigo: HEY WHAT HAPPENED TO THE ICHIRUKI FIC U SAID U WERE GONNA POST? HUH?

Rukia: YEAH WHERE IS IT?

Me: SHUT THE HE** UP YOU TWO! IT'S COMING! CHILL FOR A SEC, WOULD YOU? **Kicks them out of the room**

Sorry guys! Those two….argh….but as you saw there is an Ichiruki fic coming on the way but y'all have to be patient cuz I can't seem to find my original copy of it…..Well I'll find it sooner or later! But I hoped you enjoy! Don't forget to check out my other 2 stories "Memories Somewhat Revived" and "Teardrops on my Guitar". Remember you can't use search for the "Memories Somewhat Revived" cuz it won't come up on search. But you'll find it on my profile. WHEW! That is ALOTTA typing. Later y'all!

With love,

jiyuan97


End file.
